I Found You
by YuYuHakushoismyLIFE
Summary: I am here to serve justice.Justice for 'my' friends since I can no longer call them yours.There image of there deaths is still etced a pawn my mind and soul. [COMPLETE]


I Found You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Those who believe I do are currently wearing strait jackets and live in comfrey little padded rooms. As I'm sure many of you do. (Smile, your insane.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is my attempt at a sappy yet gruesome and tragic story. It took me about 3 an a half hours to write. (Stayed up past three in the morning writing o_O) so please enjoy. If some of you need tissues (I personally don't cry very often, but thought it would be nice to offer tissues) just press the little purple button down there next to 'submit a review' and tissues will magically appear ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youko, did you think that I wouldn't find you? Did you think I'd just let you go, after what you did? You're a wicked, deceptive, cold-hearted untrustworthy bastard. Yet I fell for your act. I trusted you, with my life, with my friends, with my sister, and with my.heart.  
  
You betrayed every trust I had in you, and left me with nothing. I'm empty now, I have you to thank for that. Now do you feel remorse? Now that your crimes have caught up with you, Youko.  
  
I am here to serve justice. Justice for my friends, since I can no longer call them yours. The image of there deaths is still etched a pawn my mind and soul.  
  
You killed the ningen females first, enjoying Keiko's screams of pain and terror. Shizuru would never give you the pleasure. Unlike Keiko, she knew exactly how cruel and cold you were. She saw thru your act. Her last words were "Be seeing you soon in the spirit realm, Little Bro." Kuwabara couldn't stand his grief. He charged you, having the honor of dieing third.  
  
Yukina then fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands, tear gems falling out from between her fingers.  
  
Botan tried to comfort her even though her body too was racked with sobs. You turned your cruelties on her next.  
  
You walked strait up to her and lifted her up from the ground, pulling her to you. "Why are you crying sweet, Botan? It doesn't suit you, not at all." You whispered. "Does seeing they're deaths cause you this pain?" Botan slowly nodded her head. You held her closer forcing her to rest her head on your shoulder. "Then I will not cause you that kind of pain." You said in a gentle reassuring voice. Her head popped off your shoulder to look in to your face, hope in her violet eyes. "You shall not see anymore deaths at all, Botan." You said, and in one fowl swoop you had sliced her eyes.  
  
She fell to the ground, screaming in agony.  
  
Yusuke then fights you. He gets in two blows, but in his rage he doesn't notice one of your Makai youkai-eatting plants and is devoured.  
  
Then only Yukina and I were left. In a second you were in front of me. "Another day, lover." Then you planted a fierce kiss on me lips, drew my own katana away from me, and ran it through my stomach.  
  
You made to leave, but Yukina's crying alerted you to her. "No need to draw out your death."  
  
You killed her in one blow.  
  
Last you killed Kurama. You killed him from inside you. I felt his energy fade away.  
  
You left only Botan and I alive. Though your hand blinded her.  
  
So that is why I've tracked you. To honor my friends, with your death. Then I can die in peace.  
  
I drive my katana through your heart like I'd dreamt of doing. Your blood flows freely staining my sword and hands.  
  
"Goodbye." I whisper as you die and I blackout.  
  
I wake to find Botan hovering on her oar next to me.  
  
"I've done it." I tell her.  
  
She smiles sadly at me "Now we can join our friends."  
  
"Yes." I reply. Kurama, I'm coming to spend eternity with you. The real you for Youko is now dead. I follow Botan through the portal to find all of our friends right there waiting for us, smiling, laughing, and waving. I run to Kurama and embrace him.  
  
"I found you!"  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well the idea for the end of this was inspired by last Saturday's episode of Rurouni Kenshin on Cartoon Network. Reviews please. 


End file.
